


Personal Assistance

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Bulges and Nooks, Dom Dave, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Oops, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Sex, Self Fucking, Self Sex, Smut, Sub Eridan, Vibrators, Work sex, homesmut, im not even sorry, master kink, shrug what ya gonna do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The jokes Dave plays on Eridan tend to get a bit out of hand, but he never minds a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot tell you how unapologetic I am for all of this.  
> No really, I thoroughly enjoy writing these.  
> Enjoy this as much as I do, kiddo.

"God I hate your office."

"C'mon it wasn't always that bad, Erifish."

"Mmhm yeah." 

"You remember that one time? That was fun."

"I really don't wwant to remember, lovve."

On the contrary, Eridan remembered that day like no other. It was one of his favorite extravaganzas with his beautiful blonde matesprit. 

 

It was a cool spring day, the one where the air was just right. It was like the smell of clean laundry, or at least the detergent Eridan liked. But, as pleasant as the day was, Eridan felt that it was the worst. His eyes glared up and down at Dave, and he let out a unsettling growl as Dave drove to work.

"What? You got somethin to say, fussy fins?" Dave chuckled, looking at his loving matesprit, who was unfortunately, not the most loving at the moment.

"I hate you." He growled, arms folded over his chest and he turned his head to look out the window. 

"Awh, Eridan~ don't be like that. It's just for a day. I just need you to fill in for my secretary. You can do that, yeah?" Dave asked, looking at Eridan and poking his side. The troll giggled a bit before trying to maintain a stern look on his face. 

"You're just lucky I lovve you." Eridan rolled his eyes and smiled a bit.

 

They arrived at Dave's office 20 minutes later. The blonde walked in, and the troll was close behind, letting out the groan and rolling his eyes like an annoyed teenager. "Dang, don't get too excited now." Dave laughed softly and led the troll to the elevator. "Ladies first." He grinned, watching his annoyed boyfriend let out a sigh and walk into the elevator. The doors closed and the blonde grabbed Eridan, pinning him against the wall. Fingers wrapped around Eridan's wrists, and Dave went straight for the seadweller's plush violet lips. Dave held Eridan's wrists above his head, kissing him mercilessly without warning. The troll let out a whimper in surprise, eyes widening and he moaned softly. The blonde ground against him roughly, kissing the troll's gills and nibbling his neck. 

"D-davve--" Eridan whimpered softly, gasping as Dave's hips pinned the other's to the wall. He rocked back and forth roughly, and Eridan gasped, eyelids fluttering. The troll let out a mewl and Dave chuckled. He knew that Eridan's tight little nook was already wet and his bulge was curling around desperately. His tongue ran along the slit of Eridan's gill, making him moan and tremble. Once Eridan was squeaking and whimpering, his matesprit pulled away, grinning with satisfaction. Eridan's face a was a pretty picture of plum, and he let out another whimper. Dave chuckled and rubbed Eridan's gills, watching him squirm in discomfort and pleasure.

"There's a lot more where that came from, baby~" Dave purred, and Eridan scowled. 

"Wwhat do you wwant me to do anywways?" The troll grumbled, moving away from Dave's touch and following him out the elevator.

"I just need you to run  a couple errands for me. I got a big meeting today so you'll be with me for a good chunk of the day."

Well, at least Eridan wouldn't be doing anything too tiring. 

 "So you wwant me to be your PA for a day, hm?" Eridan arched his brow, walking into the blonde's office and closing the door. David shrugged and sat at his desk, propping his feet up on the oak office desk.

"Kinda..." Dave grinned and looked up and down at his already desperate matesprit. The troll sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes in irritation. Eridan rubbed his brow as he spoke with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Please don't tell me this isn't one of your extravagant ways to humiliate me." He growled, trying to hide the fact that he was already in heat. Dave smirked and bit his lower lip, grinning darkly.

"C'mon, Eridan. You know you love this." Dave grinned, rubbing his leg and coaxing Eridan to sit. The troll rolled his eyes and walked over to Dave.

"Yes, and I lovve you. That's the only reason I'm evven thinkin' of doin' this." The troll laughed softly and sat on Dave's thigh, wrapping his arms loosely around Dave's neck. The blonde's hands were on the troll's hips, and Eridan bit his lip, grinding slowly against Dave. He heard a chuckle and he moved slower, spreading his legs and whimpering, his nook wet with lust. Eridan gasped,his back arching, and he felt the other's hand press to the small of his back. The troll squirted on himself, whimpering like a pitiful meow beast in heat. Dave grinned slyly, his finger running along one of the slits of Eridan's gill.

"Look at me."

The troll whined softly and Dave licked his lips. "I bet you're already wet for me, baby~ You want me to play with your tight little nook, guppy? My little perfect slut. You'd like that baby, wouldn't you? Do you play with yourself thinking about me, princess?" 

Eridans nodded and gasped, arching his back and gasping. "Y-yes sir~" Dave chuckled softly and stood Eridan up, who was already woozy on ecstasy. 

"Go ahead and sit down, princess, I'll treat you like a first class slut." Dave mused, and Eridan did so, watching the blonde as he knelt down in front of him. He slowly undressed him, sliding down the troll's pants and revealing his coling length pressing against the fabric of his boxers. Dave grinned and winked at the blushing troll, pulling those down and letting Eridan's squirming bulge move around. His finger gently rubbed Eridan's nook, not yet entering. He watched as Eridan spread his legs, propping them behind each arm of the computer chair. Dave rubbed Eridan's sweet spot, and the troll's back arched, and he gasped softly. Dave pretended not to notice as he spoke with a mocking tone. "Now, princess... you know I can't play with you. That's your job." Dave purred softly, slowly moving his finger in and out of the troll's wet entrance. The other looked at him.

"Wwhat do you mean sir?" Eridan squeaked.

"Watch, darling..." The blonde dragged his index finger out of Eridan and took hold of his length, letting it curl between his fingers. He licked the tip gently before guiding the curling thing into Eridan. Ampora's back arched and he let out a cry before covering his mouth. He watched as his bulge moved deeper inside of him without any help from David. As the bulge slid in more, Eridan lurched forward, moaning as his eyes popped open. He bit his lower lip and whimpered, his body trembling.

"S-sir I--"

"Hush now. I want you to put on a good show for me, baby~" Dave purred and watched the troll as he squirmed in the chair, gasping. Eridan let out a small hiccup, holding onto the computer chair and biting his lip. The blonde chuckled, pressing the violet tentacle in further, making his matesprit groan in displeasure and desire. He rocked his hips back and forth, wanting desperately to have something to grind against. The blonde arched his eyebrow and grinned. "Something wrong, princess? Is it not good enough?" Eridan tried to reply but all that escaped his desperate pale lips was a moan. Strider smirked. "Don't worry I've got just the thing. You'll never want to take it out~" Dave chuckled and looked through his drawer. He took out a few small round egg shaped things and a matching pink remote.

"Oh cod Dav--"

"Princess, you'll love this I know it. Now, spread out that tiny wet nook of yours; I don't want any of these to go to waste." Dave grinned. Eridan gently stretched open his nook, violet cum oozing out of him. Dave chuckled darkly, a devilish look on his face. "My little slut, you're always so wet aren't you? Always have to make a mess." Strider teased, watching as Eridan's cheeks heated up. "Don't worry, my adorable dirty princess, nothing will ever come out of you once I'm done." Then slowly, Strider slid in the round vibrators one by one, making sure that his bulge was still inside of him as well.

"Ahh! Mph--!" Eridan covered his mouth and shut his eyes tight as the vibrators rolled over one another once inside of him. The troll trembled as Dave pressed the last one inside of him. "O-oh cod--It's so--"

"Tight? I hoped so, baby. Now get up, I've got a meeting I need to be in and you're not skipping out." Eridan whined and looked at his matesprit as he got up. "Get your clothes back on, princess." Dave commanded, watching as Eridan pulled up his drenched boxers and slacks. As Eridan started to walk, he felt the virbrators roll against his sweet spot and he nearly collapsed, whimpering softly. Dave shook his head,making a tsk sound with his tongue.

"Wwill you turn them on, sir? I really need to cum~" Eridan whined, looking at the blonde, who shook his head.

"No can do. You just gotta keep 'em in, baby. Don't worry. You'll be cumming reeeaal soon~" Dave winked, slipping the tiny remote into his pocket and walking out the office door, the troll not too far behind.  

 

Eridan sat next to Dave, barely paying attention to anything in the conference room, mostly because he didn't care, but also because of his own tentabulge practically fucking him while five small vibrators moved around everytime Eridan so much as blinked. It was a complete overload of scenes and Eridan was having a treacherous time dealing with it. He moved a bit, trying to relieve some tension but making it worse for himself. He looked over at the blonde, who seemed completely fine with everything. Eridan was like a desperate one dollar whore to Dave, and it turned him on so much. He swore he would be sitting in his own genetic material by now if it wasn't for Dave's horrible ideas. Eridan nudged Dave and looked at him with pleading eyes. The blonde nodded and his hand slipped into his pocket.

Nonononono not----

Vibrations pulsed through Eridan mercilessly, making him squirm around uncontrollably. Eridan was the absolute worst at hiding this, and he was biting his lower lip and gripping Dave's arm. The blonde talked calmly, looking at everyone and everything except Eridan. The troll whined, panting and trembling. He could feel everyone's eyes. Everyone watching him like a horny slut, and he came right there, eyes shut tight as he panted heavily. He felt the cum still inside of him, the vibrators and his bulge acting as a plug to keep him from cumming fully. Eridan whined softly, hoping everyone would stop looking at him. And then the vibrations stopped, and Eridan gripped Dave's arm again, needing more. 

"Excuse me, sir--" Eridan asked, trying to make his speech as coherent as possible.

"Not now, Mister Ampora, please wait your turn." The blonde gave Eridan a devilish look before turning back to his associates. Eridan tried to relax back into his seat, breathing heavily. He felt Dave's evil glance once in a while, and Eridan pulled on the human's suit jacket, trying to get his attention, but failing miserably. Right as Eridan was slowly starting to become a bit comfortable, his bulge twitched, moving up more into Eridan's nook. It rubbed against a sweet spot and the troll groaned, moving around. As he did so, the vibrators did as well, and the vibrations started again. They were less powerful than the last time, but Eridan still whined like a puppy, toes curling and uncurling. He tugged on Dave's jacket.

"M-mister Strider?" He asked, trying not to look like a complete nutcase. The look Dave gave him could cut through diamonds.

"What? What is it?" He growled, through when he turned to Eridan, his red orbs were eating up the delicious eye candy. 

"Can I please be excused? I don't feel th-that wwell." The troll groaned, chest heaving up and down. 

"In a moment, we're almost through here." Eridan swore he was about to scream, but he nodded and kept his trap shut, trying to sit as upright as possible without fucking convulsing. He tried to focus on something else, though everytime he tried to move, he felt the warm cum still inside of him, and he could feel himself about to climax again. Eridan tried his best to release, grinding his nook against the chair, but there wasn't enough stimulation to make his cum. Soon after what had felt like 5 hours to the meow beast of a troll, the meeting was over, and with a sigh of relief, Eridan followed Dave back to his office. Or rather, Dave followed Eridan.

The troll leaned against the desk once Dave closed the door, shaking and moaning. His entire body trembled and he heard his matesprit chuckle. Fingers ran along Eridan's chest, crawling down to his pelvis.

"Oh god please. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease~ Davve please 'm gonna cum~" Eridan moaned, shuddering at the feather light touches. Dave's lips pressed to the back of Eridan' neck, his tongue licking Eridan's gill. The troll gasped like a two dollar whore, grinding against Dave with such a force as to make him drunk on this moment. Dave growled and sat down again. Eridan sat on Dave's knee, looking at him and whimpering. "Pl-please let me cum, sir~" He whined. The blonde chuckled, his hand running on the small of Eridan's back, making it curve slightly. 

"Go ahead and get yourself wet princess. Get comfy on your Master." Dave grinned. The troll purred, grinding against Dave's knee again,  _hard_. Eridan felt the vibrators roll over one another inside of him, and he mewled, eyelids fluttering. He spread his legs, rocking back and forth desperately at a faster, rougher pace than before. He moaned and felt himself leaking on Dave's knee. Eridan let out a squeak, squirting on Dave's knee like a whore in heat. Dave grinned, pressing a hand to Eridan's pelvis.

"Are you wet for me baby? Is your tight little nook all stretched out?" Dave teased, and Eridan moaned louder, nodding. 

"Y-yes sir~! I'vve been reaaaallly good~ Can I please cum~?" He whined, looking at the blonde. Dave grinned and nodded, taking the remote out of his pocket and handing it to the troll. 

"Try the highest one my dirty little princess~ You deserve only the best~" Dave grinned. Eridan felt his bulge curl around inside of him, and his breath hitched. He swore if Dave didn't hold him up he'd be a puddle of a troll. He pressed the button that said 'HIGH' and shut his eyes tight. Eridan cried out, shuddering on Dave's knee and moaning. He instantly came in a pile of heat and pitiful whines. Dave held his matesprit, chuckling softly. "Such a good boy aren't you? Baby boy, you're so cute when you're horny like this~" He purred, kissing his neck and leaving small marks. Eridan moaned louder, letting the remote drop from his hand and he went for his own belt, sliding down his pants and boxers. 

His overstimulated nook was oozing violet DNA and Eridan moaned louder, grinding on Dave shamelessly. He came on Dave's knee, letting out a pitiful whine as he bit his lower lip. The blonde chuckled softly, looking at the violet putty that was his matesprit. 

"Who's my dirty baby boy?" Dave taunted, finger combing Eridan's hair.

" M-me~! I-I 'm s-sir~" The troll mewled, back arching as he looked at Dave. The blonde stood the troll up again so he was leaning against the desk, spreading out his legs. 

"You sure make quite the mess." Dave laughed, and his matesprit blushed, unable to respond. Dave spread apart Eridan's nook gently, slowly guiding the tentabulge out of Eridan. He dragged it out just to see the face Eridan would make. The sea dweller whined, gasping and letting out a small mewl of desperation and light disappointment. It was pure poetry. And slowly, Dave dragged out the vibrators one by one after turning them off, setting them on the hardwood floor. Eridan squeaked and bit his lower lip, feeling uncomfortably empty. "Something wrong, princess?" Dave asked. Eridan whined, holding Dave's wrist.

"I don't feel full..." He whimpered, guiding Dave's fingers into Eridan's nook. Dave watched, arching his fingers as Eridan used him as a sex toy. The troll gasped, grinding against Dave's knuckles and whining. He spread his legs and rocked back and forth before pressing the four digits inside of him. "M-master! You feel so good~" Eridan gasped softly, dragging Dave's fingers out and lapping them up slowly. 

Dave bit his lower lip and grinned. "Such a good boy, aren't you? Are you Master's little pet?" Eridan shook his head slipping his slacks back on and sitting on Dave's hips. He slowly kissed Dave's neck, leaving a small bite right under his ear before licking it. 

"I'm _Daddy's_ little pet~" 

Dave chuckled and looked at Eridan, who finally called off the act. "Daddy, huh?" He grinned, unable to hide his red cheeks. The troll nodded and laughed, getting up off Dave.

"Yeah, thought wwe could try it out sometime y'knoww." Eridan laughed, his cheeks dusting a shade of violet. Dave nodded and looked down at himself, cussing under his breath.

"How the hell are we gonna talk our way out of this one?" Dave groaned, pointing to the obvious violet stain on his pants. The high blood only shrugged, laughing softly.

"Don't knoww. You'll probably think of something."


End file.
